


Oceans Depths

by NobodyKnowsMyPain



Series: Mermaid AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Mermaid, Captain Levi, Erwin hates Levi for being gay, Levi is a homosexual, M/M, Mermaid! Eren, Mikasa is not happy, pirate levi, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnowsMyPain/pseuds/NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is forced to jump into the ocean after his ship mates find something out about him...Eren is just swimming around, watching a ship, when he sees a beautiful man jump into the ocean and he can't stop himself from going to save him.<br/>(Part 1 of 12 of my Attack on Titan mermaid au series. I will be adding a second chapter to this tomorrow most likely.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Above The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of a bunch of different stories that have nothing to do with each other. The only thing they have in common is that they have to do with one or more characters being mermaids.

**Levi-**

 

“Let’s slit his throat and burn him!” One person shouts. I don’t see who it was that spoke that but I am guessing it was Oluo.

“No let’s-” Whoever was going to say what to do with me instead was cut off by a commanding voice. It was the Commander.

“Throw this..this thing overboard!” Erwins voice holds disgust in it and I almost roll my eyes.

They were all acting like I was a freak, some type of monster that needed to be killed. Erwin especially was acting that way. I guess I sort of was in their eyes though. I mean you can’t have a homosexual Captain of a pirate ship! Though personally I think most of them don’t mind that I am homoesexual but they wouldn’t dare go against Erwin Smith, the Commander of their ship.

“Yes, Commander!” All of them say as they salute him. I notice that Petra, Hange, and Mike don’t join in with the others and all are glaring at Erwin. Well Hange and Mike are glaring. Petra looked like she was about to cry.

I stare at my “friends” with my back straight and a sneer on my face. I would not let them see that what they were saying and about to do hurt me and sort of scared me a little. Erwin knew from long talks between the two of us that I could not swim and that my worst fear was drowning. The sick bastard probably took pleasure in telling us all how I would be dealt with because it was the one way I did not want to die at all.

“You there, you toss him overboard,” Erwin says pointing towards somebody behind me.

“Yes, sir!” I stand still as I wait for the person who had spoken to grab me and do exactly as Erwin had said. Everyone is still and silent now, except for Petra who is making small whimpering noises as she cries and Hange as she tries to shush Petra. I tense when I feel hands grab my arms and pull them tight behind me.

“Okay, get a move on it. You know where to go.”

I do as the person said and walk towards the side of the ship where the plank is. The people who are in my way move quickly, not wanting me to touch them. I keep walking until I reach the end of the plank. I take a deep breath and stand still for a few seconds.

“Come on!”

I open my eyes and roll them. Jeez, can’t this person give me a break? I was just about to die. Couldn’t they let me have a few seconds of peace before that happened? Shaking my head, I take my first step onto the plank and the person lets go of my arms. I walk slowly until I am at the end of the plank. Taking one last deep breath, I look over my shoulder. Everyone is still there, watching me. Erwin has a strange look on his face now but I don’t really care to bother why. Turning back towards the ocean I take what will certainly be my last breath before jumping off of the plank and into the oceans depths.

It feels like forever before I hit the water, but was probably only seconds. I keep my mouth firmly shut even though I wanted to gasp at the coldness of the water. My eyes fly open though before I could stop them and I can’t stop myself from looking up, watching as the bottom of the ship gets further and further away as I start sinking down, down, down..

My lungs are starting to ache a little from holding my breath so long but I refuse to open my mouth. I rather die this way than to die from water rushing into my lungs and such. I am about to close my eyes because I felt really tired but suddenly I see something move in front of me and my eyes fly wide open. What was that? Before I can wonder too long what ever that was is in front of me. It looked like the body of a giant fish! My mouth flies open and I try to scream. Nothing comes out though but something does go in. Right away my mouth and soon lungs are filled with water and I start to panic. No! This was not how I wanted to die! I was supposed to die with my mouth closed, not with it wide open and some giant fish that was probably going to eat my body.

I start to sink faster than I had been before with the way I have started to jerk around and what had scared me before is long forgotten. I close my eyes as I start to feel myself lose conscious. I was going to die from drowning. My worst fear had come true…and just like that my mind goes blank.

**Eren-**

I stare at the ship with wonderment as I swim around it. I have seen a ton of them before but I have never dared to go this close before. If Mikasa found out about this I am sure she would have my tail but oh well. I could not find it in me to care. I have always wanted to see one up close and now that I finally am able to I am really excited.

Laughing, I move closer to the surface, until I am almost able to stick my head above it. Oh, what would happen if I were to just take one small peak about surface? Nothing terribly bad I am sure. Biting my lip, I stick my head out from the water and I gasp. Oh, it was beautiful! Down from below the ship looked really pretty but up here it was even more amazing! It was a dark brown color with a weird golden tint in it in some places.

I stare at the ship for a few minutes, just taking in the sheer prettiness of it before I decide it is time to go back under. I had spent too much time above water as it was. Giving a small, sad sigh I am about to just that when I see movement at the edge of the ship by a piece of it that sticks out further over the water than the rest of it does. What was going on?

I gasp when suddenly there is a human male there. He was the most beautiful being I had ever seen! From how far away I was I could tell he was well built. His arms looked strong enough to hold me up. I blush at the thoughts that pop into my mind from that one thought. No bad, Eren! Giggling, I push those thoughts away and I make myself start to wonder more about what the man is doing.

Like what was he doing at the edge of the thing though? As if having heard my thoughts the man jumps, showing me why he was there. I give a small gasp and almost laugh when he lands in the water. Not many humans liked to jump off ships and take a swim. From stories I had heard only ones who wanted to die did that.

My heart suddenly starts beating faster after thinking that. This human wanted to die? No, no I could not let that happen! Just from those few seconds of looking at him I already knew he was the one for me most likely, my soul mate. I had never believed it until now and I can’t help but feeling a little stupid about that. Maybe my mate killing himself was punishment for me not believing soul mates were possible. Frowning, I quickly hurry back under the surface under the water and towards where I had seen the man go under.

It is easy to find him. He is just sinking downwards from the surface of the water, his head tilted back so he could stare up as he did I am guessing. I frown. Why was he not trying to swim up? To survive because did humans not need to be above water to be able to breath? I hurry closer. It was no more obvious that my mate was wanting to kill himself and I did not like that one bit.

I swim up close to him and am about to say something when suddenly the man's mouth opens and bubbles come out. He looked scared of me and I frown. He had no reason to be scared of me! Before I could wonder why he is scared of me, he starts to thrash around and sink faster than he had been before. I hurry after him and grab his arms to stop him from sinking when his thrashing stops suddenly. I notice his eyes are closed and his chest isn’t moving like it is supposed to. I bite my lip. Oh, please don’t let him be dead I pray as I wrap my arms around him more securely and begin to swim towards the surface.

When I get to the surface I take a small peak to see if the ship is still there. I breath a sigh of relief when I see that it is not. I force the mans head and shoulders above the water and I stare at him, waiting for him to start breathing again. When nothing happens at first I start to panic but that panic disappears the moment he suddenly starts spitting water out of his mouth and gasping. I keep a strong hold on him, not wanting him to go back under as he does this. It seems like he will never stop when finally he does and he leans into my chest, his head laying on my shoulder. I freeze at first, shocked, but relax and am starting to enjoy it after a while when he freezes in my arms and pulls away.

The mans silvery blue eyes are wide open as he stares at me. I smile.

“Hello,” I say softly and just like that the mans eyes slip shut again. I giggle. Well that went better than it could have I think.


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up..and Mikasa shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy!

**Levi-**

I groan as I feel myself start to regain consciousness. My chest and throat felt like they were on fire. I lay still for a few minutes to let myself adjust to being awake, before I open my eyes. I am greeted with the site of a dark haired male leaning over me. I just lay there staring at him and he stares at me. The young man's eyes were the most unique color of eyes I have ever seen. They looked like the ocean in its deepest parts. His skin was pale white color. Who was he and why was he here? Also exactly where was here?

I open my mouth to ask him when suddenly it all comes rushing back to me. Me admitting to being homosexual to Erwin, Erwin making me walk off the plank, me about to die, and finally me waking up to this beautiful young man holding me above the surface of the water and realizing that it was a fucking mermaid! Oh great lord.

“Are you alright?” I jump and look back up at the face of the mermaid. I had not realized I had started to stare at his, er, lower part of his body.

“I am fine,” I say as I slowly start to sit up. The mermaid leans back from me and smiles brightly.

“Oh that’s great! I was really worried about you there for a bit,” He tells me. I nod my head at him as I look around. We were on some beach but it looked strange. The place seemed to be glowing and full of energy. The water was the clearest blue I have ever seen and the trees a vibrant green. The sand was actually really comfortable from where I was sitting on it close to the water. It was pretty despite being strange.

“Where are we?” I turn back to the mermaid and I almost fall back when I notice how close he is. He had leaned forward, towards me, as I was looking away and now he was almost right up against me.

“Mermaids Cove,” he says. He is leaning even closer to me and his green eyes are wide open, curious looking as he stares at me. “It is where-.” I cut him off.

“Let me guess, all the mermaids come to and such?” I say a little sarcastically. The name was very obvious and a little stupid. He giggles as if what I had said is funny. I frown. I have not said anything that could be considered funny at all.

“Yes! Most of them only come at night though.” He has put one of his hands against my arms now and I tense up before relaxing. Usually I would reject any form of contact but oddly enough I seemed to like when he touched me.

“Why is that?” I ask, feeling only a little bit curious. He opens his mouth to answer me but before he can answer there is suddenly somebody calling out.

“Eren! Eren! Where are you?” The mermaid has tensed up and is holding onto my arm with a tight grip.

I look out towards the water and see a girl swimming around a bit of ways from the beach in the water. I assume that she is calling for the mermaid and that his name is Eren. I also assume she is a mermaid herself. Wonderful.

“Over here, Mikasa!” The mermaid, Eren calls out.

His voice sounds sort of fearful and I think I know why. Most stories I have heard said all female mermaids were able to kill a male human with just their voice. Maybe Eren cared about me and he didn’t want this girl to kill me. I certainly know I didn’t want her to kill me. I had just survived from drowning by being saved by a mermaid. I did not want to be killed by another mermaid so soon after.

The girl looks towards us and I can tell even from this far away that she is angry. I grab Eren’s hand that had just let go of my arm without thinking. Oh god she was going to kill me!

“Eren, get over here now!” There is a warning tone in the girls voice and I cringe. Yeah warning him that he or me or maybe both of us were about to be killed. Eren lets out a sigh and turn towards me.

“I am sorry. I have to go now but I will be back later I promise,” He tells me. I nod my head slowly. I did not really want him to leave but I just knew that if he didn’t that girl would kill us.

“Alright, but hurry back as soon as you can,” I tell him.

He smiles brightly, seeming to enjoy my response for some weird reason. I am about to ask him why he is smiling when suddenly he leans forward and wraps his arms around my neck. I give a small gasp which is smothered by his lips covering my own. Before I have time to even respond or think of responding he is pulling away, blushing brightly.

“Bye!” He says before suddenly moving back towards the water and diving into it.

I just stared at the place where he disappeared for a few minutes after he had gone, feeling a little mad. How dare he kiss me and leave! The little brat didn’t even give me the chance to kiss him back! He also didn’t ask me my name. Grumbling about all that to myself, I stand from my place on the sand. As much fun as it was just sitting here thinking about Eren, I had to find some fresh water to drink and something to drink.

**Eren-**

I bite my lip as I dive back into the water. I hope that once I got back that he had calmed down enough to not want to kill my for kissing him because surely he would. We were both males and I knew that humans did not think two males should be together. This made me feel a little sad because I now knew for sure that he was my soul mate.

After kissing him I had felt my lower parts that only become active during mating seasons or when you’re with your soul mate start to tingle in a pleasant way. Mating season was nowhere near so obviously it had to be the last one. I tremble a little at thought of that. I had thought from the moment I laid eyes on him that he was my soul mate but now knowing that it is really true, I felt excited.

Back to me being sad though. He probably will reject me and that could kill me if he does. Not one mermaid that has found their soul mate and that has been rejected by them has lived. They always end up dying of a broken heart.

“Eren!” I stop swimming and look towards where I had heard my name be called. Mikasa was a few feet away from me. She did not look happy. Oh, I was so dead fish.

~~~~~~~~~

`I sigh as I swim back towards Mermaids Cove. Mikasa had just fallen asleep and I had barely been able to slip past her guard shark fish. Those things were just are mean as actual sharks I swear! After yelling at me for hours about showing myself to a human and trying to convince me to let her kill him I had finally just told her he was my soul mate. That shut her up right away and she left me alone. Well not completely alone. She had those guard shark fish of hers watching me. As soon as I could I had thrown some food for them and they went chasing after it. The moment they were out of site I had swam away.

The whole time I had been away I have been thinking of the human. Being away from him just these few hours has been hard on me. If I don’t get him to accept this soul mate thing between us soon I am sure I will start to go crazy. I breath a sigh of relief as I see the familiar landforms of the Mermaids Cove.

I start to swim faster and soon I am at the beach. I move to climb out of the water and onto the sand but stop when I see the human bending down in front of some orange thing. From what I remember of stories humans call it a fire. I climb onto the stand and smile.

“Hello!” I call out. I giggle when he jumps and turns towards me quickly.

“You scared me!” He hisses at me. I ignore his tone of voice and just continue giggling.

“I..I am..am so-rr-ry,” I try to say but with my giggling it gets messed up and doesn’t sound very sincere. I see the human sigh and he moves closer towards me.

“You were gone for a long time,” He says as he sits down by me. I stop giggling and nod my head.

“Ah, yeah. Mikasa had a lot to say about finding me with you,” I tell him. Suddenly I remember I don’t know his name. “Hey, what is your name?”

“Levi,” The human says. I smile. Levi was his name. It sounded like a wonderful name. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful man. “-Ren!” I jump and look at Levi.

“I am sorry, did you say something?” I ask him, a blush making its way to my face.

“Yes I did. I ask you if this Mikasa was trying to convince you to let her kill me,” Levi says with a small smirk on his face.

“Oh yes, she was for hours up until I told her-” I stop talking and bite my lip. Should I tell him why she had stopped? Should I tell him that he was my soul mate?

“Until you told her what?” Levi asks, a curious look on his face. I take a deep breath and let it out.

“That you are my soul mate.” I hold my breath after saying that, waiting for him to say something about me being disgusting or just trying to kill me.

“Excuse me?..did you say soul mate?” Levi’s voice sounds shocked but not disgusted or angry. Thank goldfish for that!

“Yes, soul mate. Every mermaid has one soul mate during their life,” I explain to him. He looks at me, an unreadable look on his face now.

“Well that explains it!” He says suddenly with a small laugh.

“Explains what?” I ask him curiously. He looks at me with a smirk and moves really close to me. I blush and try to lean back but he stops me by grabbing my arms and wrapping his arms around me.

“Explains why I am so damn attracted to you,” He says before kissing me hard. I gasp in surprise and then moan when his tongue enters my mouth. Ohh this was better than any other kiss I have gotten before!

When he pulls back he gives me small kisses on my neck before biting it lightly. I gasp at that feeling and he laughs. He places one more soft kiss against my neck and pulls back.

“So you aren’t going to reject me?” I ask him after a few minutes of us both catching our breaths. Levi shakes his head.

“Of course not. Never once crossed my mind..except how exactly will it work between us? You are a mermaid after all and I am a human,” Levi says with a small frown, his eyes look worried. I smile.

“Oh! I can turn myself into a human if I really wanted to!” I push Levi away and move back as I close my eyes.

I start to focus on having legs and suddenly there is a tingly feeling in my tail. I hear Levi gasp and when I open my eyes I look down. My tail is gone and replaced by two legs. I wiggle my toes and giggle. I haven’t turned myself into a human in a long time. I stand up and Levi stands with me as well. I am staring down at my legs, wiggling my toes. I look up at Levi with a smile but my smile drops and is replaced by a blush when I see the intense look Levi is giving me as he looks me up and down.

“You weren’t lying about being able to turn into a human,” Levi murmurs as he moves closer to me. I nod my head, not trusting my voice not to squeak if I were to talk.

When Levi wraps his arms around me I am prepared for what is to come though. I am more than happy for it. When we are joined together I scream his name and it is the happiest and the most amazing thing ever.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a sequel after I finish all of the other stories of this series!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this!


End file.
